<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Shouldn't Do This Here by ZDcookie_996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564294">We Shouldn't Do This Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996'>ZDcookie_996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Finds Out, Angry Jos, Hurt George, Kissing, M/M, Protective Boyfriend Max, Secret Relationship, fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and George are in a secret relationship. Unfortunately Jos finds out and it results in him inadvertently hurting George.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Verstappen/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Shouldn't Do This Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I know that there are no tags for Max/George but I've been planning something for a while. I know they don't seem to be friends but I'm sure they used to do karting around the same age and I reckon that someone like George could calm Max and they would be able to balance each other out. This story can be set anywhere you want but it is based on the Friday after debrief etc. I originally planned for Jos to intentionally hurt George but figured I could change it up a bit as most of my stories containing Jos are him as a bad character. For the purpose of the story, Williams and Red Bull share the same hotel. Hope you enjoy and please comment if you have any prompts or if you would like to see further Max/George stories!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max saw George walking through the paddock and he couldn’t resist following him. No one knew about their relationship and yet Max was the one who insisted on being risky. He would often sneak up on George in the paddock or in the airport. George was always concerned that someone like Jos would find out and would try and tear them apart but for now they had been very lucky. The young Brit was nearing the Williams motorhome when Max caught up with him. With a glance over each shoulder, Max followed George before grabbing his arm and dragged him in between the motorhomes. It was lucky for him that his boyfriend didn’t scream and he felt slightly guilty when the taller man winced as his back hit the motorhome. George looked shocked to see him and tried to control his breathing after nearly having a heart attack of being grabbed suddenly. </p><p>“What are you doing?” George asked.</p><p>Max smiled and George glared at him.</p><p>“Surprising you.” The Dutchman replied cheekily.</p><p>George rolled his eyes.</p><p>“One of these days you’re going to get us caught.” He said.</p><p>“Oh shut up.” </p><p>Max leaned in and kissed George softly. He lifted a hand to cup the back of his boyfriend’s head, smiling into the kiss as George let out a moan. The kiss deepened as George wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. The Brit pulled away reluctantly when he heard movement coming from the motorhome. </p><p>“We shouldn’t do this here, Max.” He murmured.</p><p>“Yes we should.” Insisted Max.</p><p>He leaned in and kissed down George’s neck, leaving the young man in a whimpering mess. The Dutchman came to his senses when the noises from the motorhome grew louder. He sighed as he looked at George. His boyfriend smiled at him and kissed him quickly before pulling back and withdrawing his arms. </p><p>“Come to my hotel room later?” Questioned George.</p><p>“Of course. Text me your room number.” Replied Max.</p><p>He winked at George then slowly moved away from him. He looked over his shoulder and his smile grew wider as the brunette blushed. George eventually moved and headed into the motorhome when the coast was clear. What the pair didn’t notice was a pair of eyes on them. Jos had seen Max walking through the paddock earlier and he wanted to have a word with him seeing as he hadn’t had much of a chance to discuss first and second practice. He tried to keep his anger under control when he saw Max and George kissing. He knew that Max was gay and had a feeling that he was dating someone. His son had never really been a secretive person but it explained his behaviour over the past few months. Jos had been trying to set him up with girls and Max wouldn’t hear of it. He also insisted that he was busy, busier than usual which Jos found weird because he went to many of Max’s races and he knew when Max was in the factory. This was his worst nightmare. He could see from the way that Max looked at George that this was serious. It made things difficult. Max wasn’t just dating some random guy, he was dating a fellow rival. Jos couldn’t let it happen. If his son wanted to win the championship, he couldn’t be distracted. It wouldn’t work just talking to Max, he had to talk to George. He knew that both drivers would be at debrief ahead of qualifying tomorrow so he decided to hang around and wait for George. </p><p>Max couldn’t stop smiling as he thought about George. He tried not to be too disappointed as he checked his phone and noticed that George had not messaged him, perhaps he was still in debrief. He wasn’t quick enough to wipe the smile off his face as Alex came over.</p><p>“What are you smiling at?” He asked.</p><p>Max just shook his head.</p><p>“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” He replied.</p><p>Alex huffed and shook his head fondly. </p><p>“In other words, you’re not going to tell me.” He laughed.</p><p>Max paused as if he was thinking.</p><p>“Sounds about right.” </p><p>He felt slightly guilty that he couldn’t tell Alex about his relationship with George, his teammate and his boyfriend were good friends but he couldn’t say anything. The couple didn’t want to risk the media finding out and Max certainly didn’t want his dad to find out. He had reacted badly when Max came out. Max knew that Jos would never supportive him but at least he was behaving himself. For now. He left the paddock with Alex and tried to subtly check his phone for a reply from his boyfriend.</p><p>Jos had to hide from sight when Max left the Red Bull motorhome with Alex. George hadn’t left yet so he would probably have to wait until he was back at the hotel but he wanted to make sure that the younger man left first. It was another half an hour before Jos caught George leaving the paddock. He carefully quickly headed to his car and raced to the hotel. He hid out of sight and was somewhat thankful when he noticed that George hadn’t arrived yet. Jos hadn’t really thought about his plan to confront George as he had no idea what floor the young man was staying on. He was glad when he saw that the lift was out of order, it meant that George would have to take the stairs and so he could follow after him. When George did arrive, Jos slowly and carefully followed him up the stairs. His anger returned as George hummed as he played about on his phone, no doubt texting Max. He grew impatient as he continued to walk up the stairs, keeping an eye on the Williams driver incase he turned off to his floor. Eventually, George turned away from the staircase and walked along the corridor. Jos was able to follow without being noticed as George was still on his phone as he fumbled about for his room key. The older man advanced on the young man the minute the door opened. George barely had time to react when Jos pounced on him before the door closed. He was terrified and angry all at once when he was slammed against the wall. He didn’t give Jos the chance to speak as he tried to get away from the older man but it made Jos even angrier that George would even dare fight with him. </p><p>“You can’t run from this, Russell! I’m much stronger than you.” Jos shouted.</p><p>The young driver couldn’t get away from him as he found himself being backed further into his room. </p><p>“I won’t let you run away until you tell me what you want with Max.” Argued Jos.</p><p>George was speechless but he couldn’t answer. He didn’t want Jos to know about his relationship with Max, he had no idea what Jos knew and in honesty, he didn’t want to know. He attempted to get past Jos but the older man shoved him backwards and there was nothing he could do as his head connected with the bedside table and he blacked out, falling into a heap on the floor. Jos swore as he waited for George to get up. This hadn’t been part of the plan. He had wanted to talk to George, to find out what was going on with him and his son, to convince him that for Max’s sake and for his career, their relationship couldn’t continue. He slowly made his way over to George and bent down on the floor, he shook him carefully and swore again when the young driver made no movement. He looked towards the door then back down at George. Max would kill him if he found George in this state. He wanted to run and hide but he knew that he couldn't leave George on the floor like this, even if he didn’t like the young man. The decision was taken out of his hands when there was a knock on the door. </p><p>Max had been busy chatting to Alex about different things in the car and when they left the car. He didn’t want to appear rude by just leaving but he wanted to see George as well. He couldn’t look at his phone too much in Alex’s presence otherwise his teammate would sense that something was going on. When he did part ways with Alex, he headed off to his room, deciding to call his mum as he waited for George to reply and tell him his room number. It was when he came off the phone that he found the text from George and he smiled gently before he left his room and headed in the direction of his boyfriend’s room. He was literally standing in front of the door about to knock when a voice called out his name and he froze when he turned to see Alex coming towards him. His teammate frowned at him as he got closer.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He asked suspiciously.</p><p>Max didn’t know what to say. He and Alex were on the same floor so he couldn’t lie and say he had been shifted rooms. He coughed nervously as he tried to think of an excuse. </p><p>“Could ask you the same thing.” He responded.</p><p>He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. That was the worst thing he could have said. Clearly Alex knew George’s room number and he was going to see George. Alex didn’t hang around with anyone else on the grid really so Max was completely stuck. Alex looked unimpressed as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms. </p><p>“I was going to see if George wanted to hang out.” Alex replied.</p><p>Max could tell that his teammate was confused. As far as Alex was concerned, Max and George weren’t friends so there was no reason why Max should be standing outside of George’s hotel room. Max wanted the ground to swallow him. He couldn’t think of an excuse on the spot. He had to tell Alex. It was the only clear and reasonable explanation and it was the truth. </p><p>“You still haven’t answered my question.” Alex interrupted Max’s thoughts.</p><p>The Dutchman swallowed nervously.</p><p>“You won’t believe me.” He mumbled.</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow and Max knew he couldn’t stay quiet any longer.</p><p>“George is my boyfriend. He asked me earlier if I could come and hang out with him.” He said quietly.</p><p>The look on Alex’s face said it all. He looked shocked, confused and in disbelief all at once. Max would have laughed but he really didn’t want Alex to disapprove. George was a close friend of his after all and he really didn’t want things to be awkward.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Alex asked with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>“A few months but nobody knows so can you please not say anything?”</p><p>Alex grinned and nodded gently as Max let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“I’m happy for you both. You can balance each other out.” He said.</p><p>Max smiled. It was true that George had calmed him down over the past few months and yet no one had any idea about the truth behind that. </p><p>“Why don’t we both hang out with George and I can interrogate you both about your relationship?” Alex asked cheekily.</p><p>Max blushed as he elbowed Alex in his side before moving closer to George’s hotel room door and knocked on it firmly.</p><p>Inside George’s room, Jos was panicking. He had a feeling that it was Max and he would have to answer it. There was no escaping this. With one last look at George, he slowly made his way towards the door and opened it. He swallowed thickly when he spotted Alex standing outside the room and not just Max.</p><p>Max frowned when Jos opened the door. He hadn’t seen his father since second practice had finished but he hadn’t really been paying attention to what the older man was up to. It was clear that his father was more focussed on his career than anything else. His father looked deathly pale and it concerned him. Why was his dad in George’s room and where was George?</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jos whispered.</p><p>Max was away to ask what was going on when Jos opened the door wider and he frowned until his eyes fell on the figure on the floor.</p><p>“George!”</p><p>He raced into the room and fell onto the floor beside his boyfriend. He held George’s face in his hands as he pleaded with the younger man to wake up.</p><p>“What the hell happened?” Max snapped.</p><p>Jos stayed silent for a moment. Both he and Alex followed at the back of Max but made sure to keep their distance. It wasn’t until Max turned to look up at his father that Jos finally answered as Max’s eyes glared at his own.</p><p>“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I just wanted to know what was going on between the two of you but he tried to shove me away. I pushed him too hard and he fell and hit his head on the bedside table.” Jos explained stuttering.</p><p>“How do you know about us?” Max couldn’t be bothered to deny it.</p><p>“I saw the two of you kissing in between the motorhomes earlier.” Replied Jos.</p><p>Max looked embarrassed but he turned back to look at his boyfriend. He carefully leaned against the wall before moving George gently so that his boyfriend was cradled in his arms with his boyfriend's head resting on his shoulder.</p><p>“Have you called someone? A medic or anyone for help?” Max questioned.</p><p>“No.” Muttered Jos.</p><p>Max looked furious.</p><p>“Why not? He’s hurt, dad! You hurt him!” He shouted angrily.</p><p>Jos didn’t answer. The raised voice disturbed George who woke up with a groan. </p><p>“George?” Max called out quietly.</p><p>The young driver let out another groan then he slowly opened his eyes. Max held him tighter and George whimpered as his head pounded.</p><p>“I am sorry.” Jos said quietly.</p><p>George flinched and Max knew he had to get rid of his dad.</p><p>“Get out.” He said.</p><p>When Jos remained where he was, Max got angry.</p><p>“Get out! I’ll deal with you later!” He snapped.</p><p>George whimpered and Max apologised and shushed him gently. Jos slowly made his way out but Max was more focused on his boyfriend so he didn’t see his dad leave. George winced as he raised a hand to feel the part of his head that hit the bedside table and didn’t argue when Max grabbed hold of his arm to stop him causing himself anymore pain. Max turned to Alex.</p><p>“Can you maybe go down to reception and see if there’s someone who could come and look at George? I want him to be alright for tomorrow.” He requested.</p><p>Alex nodded and with one last concerned glance at his friend, he left the couple alone. George rested his head back down on Max’s shoulder and sighed as his boyfriend kissed his forehead.</p><p>“I’m sorry about my dad. I’m so sorry. I’ll never let anything like this happen again.” Murmured Max.</p><p>The Dutchman held onto his boyfriend as he refused to let him go. His dad knew about their relationship. His dad had hurt his boyfriend. He didn’t think he would be able to forgive Jos but then he had looked apologetic. Max couldn’t think straight. Jos didn’t approve of his sexuality and it seemed that he didn’t approve of his boyfriend. How would he face him again? Would George still want to be with him now that Jos knew? These were the questions that ran through Max’s head as he held George in his arms as he waited for Alex to return.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>